Changing Leads
by Queen Kari
Summary: A Sorato/Michi fic...rated PG13 for brief language, emotions...okay okay, so I was inspired, read my A/N, please R+R!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Okay, I think I was inspired a little by Maki's Dumped, but then again, this is more my style of writing. I hope you like it! This is the ah...second or third Sorato fic I've written so far, and yes, I still am working on Back To My Heart and The Chaos Realm. Please review this, and them!   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone.   
  


Changing Leads, Chapter 1   
  


Sora stared at the framed photo of her and Taichi in her hand, her hand shaking with horror. Then a fit of anger overcame her, and she threw the photo. There was a terrible crash as the glass shattered.   
  


Then Sora got to her knees and began to rip the photo furiously. "I hate him! I hate him!" she yelled, and burst into tears, a sobbing bundle on the floor.   
  


"Sora? Are you okay honey?" Mrs. Takenouchi opened the door a crack and peered in. Then she opened the door and went inside, closing the door with a soft click. "Oh Sora, honey, I'm sorry. Taichi broke up with you, didn't he?"   
  


Sora nodded, tears still running down her face.   
  


"Sora, it will be fine," said her mother bravely, sitting on the bed, then standing up and bending over to pick up the shards of glass before Sora could do something dangerous and slit her skin. Sora stared down at the mangled photo with anger. "I hate him, I hate him," she muttered over again. Then she swore so loudly and vividly that her mother was surprised. "Sora!"   
  


"Sorry, Mom." Sora wiped a few stray tears and remembered what Taichi had said to her earlier that day, just after school.   
  


***   
  


"Hey um, Sora." Taichi walked over to her, to his locker which was beside hers, cradling his schoolbooks under his arm, an uncomfortable look on his face.   
  


"Yes, Taichi-san?" Sora asked curiously, as she looked at him, putting her books in her longer. Then a sinking feeling came upon her.   
  


"Sora...Sora...I don't know how to say this," Taichi began hesitantly.   
  


Sora fastened her gaze on the floor, blinking, trying not to let tears leak from her eyes. "Say it," she said harshly, bringing her head up to face him, anger in her eyes, tears spilling down her face. "It's not like I don't know what you're going to say Taichi. It's Hanna, it's it?"   
  


Taichi looked miserable. "Sora...I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry," he said abruptly, then spun on his heel and walked away.   
  


Sora let the tears flow, as she silently sobbed. Then anger overcame her. Taichi, the boy she had known for years-had broken up with her for some stupid, flirtatious girl with a supermodel body. Just because Sora wasn't perfect...Sora shook her head and exited the school.   
  


When she got home, she had immediately phoned her best friend, Mimi. But Mimi seemed uncomfortable when Sora mentioned Taichi breaking up with her, and had said an abrupt goodbye. Sora was confused. Didn't Mimi care?   
  


***   
  


Sora recalled the events bitterly. "Some boyfriend Taichi was," she muttered, kneeling on her bed. "Some best friend Mimi is."   
  


"Sora honey, do you want to be left alone?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked her hesitantly.   
  


"Yes, Mom. Oh, wait-do you mind if I use the phone?" Sora asked, tears in her eyes.   
  


"Honey, you should've try and persuade Taichi to go out with you," said Mrs. Takenouchi, a worried look on her face. "Why don't you phone Mimi and ask her to the mall or something?"   
  


"No Mom, I'm not going to call Taichi," Sora reassured her mother. "And I'm not going to call the Tachikawa bitch, either."   
  


Mrs. Takenouchi's eyes widened in surprise again. "Sora, things aren't going your way today. First, Taichi breaks up with you, then you and Mimi have a falling out-"   
  


"Mom, Mimi and I did NOT have a falling out," Sora explained flatly. "I just don't like her anymore. Anyway, will the phone be free if I feel like calling anyone?"   
  


"Yes, Sora," said Mrs. Takenouchi, still looking doubtful. "But who are you going to call?"   
  


Sora shrugged. "I don't know. Someone that will listen."   
  


"Sora, if you're trying to dial the Kids Help Phone-" Mrs. Takenouchi began.   
  


Sora couldn't help but feel annoyed. "No, Mom. I'm not. I'm not THAT shallow."   
  


"You mean you aren't as shallow as Taichi or Mimi," Mrs. Takenouchi corrected her tersely.   
  


"That too," said Sora gruffly. "Anyway, I have a person to phone."   
  


Hearing the satisfied click of her mother close her bedroom door, Sora frowned and chewed on her thumb. Who could she call that would understand what she was going through? She couldn't phone any of her soccer team friends-they'd all just jump at chance to snap Taichi up. There HAD to be someone else...   
  


Then the solution hit her. Yamato. He went out with Mimi, but he was Sora's good friend too...maybe he would know why Mimi had been acting weird on the phone. Picking up the phone, Sora hesitantly dialed the Ishida's number.   
  


"Hello?" Yamato picked up at the first ring.   
  


"Hi, um, Yamato. This is-this is Sora," said Sora hesitantly. She wasn't sure if Yamato would want to talk to her or not.   
  


Sora immediately scolded herself. Why wouldn't Yamato want to talk with her? After all, HE had nothing against her, like Taichi and maybe Mimi. Sora couldn't help but scowl.   
  


"Oh, hi Sora," said Yamato cheerfully. "So, what's up?"   
  


Sora felt a lump form in her throat. "Tai-Taichi," she croaked. "He-he-he broke up with me."   
  


She could almost picture Yamato's deep azure eyes flutter in surprise. "Taichi? He broke up with you? But why?"   
  


"I-I don't know!" Sora choked out, beginning to sob.   
  


"Sora, Sora, it'll be alright," said Yamato soothingly. "Come on Sora, you've got to have faith."   
  


"I hate him!" Sora yelled again. "I hate him! I hate him so much!" She slammed her free fist against her bedpost.   
  


"Look Sora," said Yamato, "There's no reason for you to beat yourself up about this thing. Look, I know that Taichi had absolutely no reason to break up with you. You're pretty, you're smart-" Yamato trailed off.   
  


"Thanks, Yama," Sora said softly.   
  


"Look Sora, you're one of my friends, so anytime," Yamato replied back, just as softly. There was a momentary pause. "I'd come over, but I have to go to the park with Mimi in half an hour, so I kind of have to get ready for that. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" There was concern and sympathy in his voice.   
  


"Okay," Sora replied miserably. "Maybe I'll phone you back later. Thanks for listening, Yamato." Miserably she hung up the phone, and sagged up against her bedpost, tears running down her face. Now she realized she might have had hidden feelings for Yamato all along. But he wasn't hers, he was Mimi's-   
  


"Rich BITCH!" Sora yelled angrily. She heard her mother from her own room pause in what she was doing.   
  


Why does *she* always get the best of everything? Sora asked herself angrily. "It's because she's daddy's little princess, rich, snotty, not to mention *stupid*, and spoiled," Sora mumbled. "Why was I ever friends with her, anyway?" Sora fell onto her stomach and fell asleep, her head buried in her pillow.   
  


Two hours later, Sora awoke. Her face was red and blotchy from crying, but she didn't care, thinking it might be a good time to phone Yamato again. She dialed his number, and waited. On the third ring, he still hadn't answered. Then somebody answered the phone. "Hello?"   
  


"Oh, hi, Takeru," Sora said, her stomach sinking. "Is-is Yamato there?"   
  


"Sorry, but I don't think Yamato can come to the phone right now," said Takeru, his voice hushed and sympathetic.   
  


"Why, Takeru? Did something happen?" Sora asked fretfully.   
  


"Please don't tell anyone, but-Mimi-Mimi broke up with him," Takeru answered miserably, truthfully. "While they were at the park. He told me it was out of the blue, they were sitting on their bench, the one that had M&M forever carved on it, and she told him she didn't think things were working out and she couldn't see him anymore. He came home really upset."   
  


"I'll say," said Sora softly. "I know what it feels like."   
  


"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about Taichi," said Takeru abruptly. "Hikari told me. Taichi told her he might see somebody else now."   
  


"Well, you can tell Yamato I phoned," said Sora softly, slowly hanging up the phone. "Goodbye, Takeru." She hung up the phone with a soft click, and began to cry.   
  


***   
  


The next day at school was not a happy one. Mimi was completely avoiding Sora, and Taichi was flirting openly with girls on Sora's soccer team and huddles of cheerleaders. Yamato was nowhere to be seen.   
  


Finally she saw him, at lunchtime, in the cafeteria. He was sitting at a table by himself, looking lonely, and not eating anything. He looked terrible. His dark-blue sweater and dark-blue cargo jeans seemed to hang on his thin frame, which was more fine than usual, and he was pale, with bags under his deep azure eyes, which were clouded over, not revealing his true feelings. Sora knew how he felt-he was probably aching to cry, but his "Da Man" attitude forbade it. Feeling sorry for him, and wanting someone to talk to, she walked over and sat beside him. "Hey, Yamato."   
  


"Hi, Sora," Yamato mumbled, turning away. "I guess you heard."   
  


"Takeru told me last night," Sora answered softly. "I phoned for you again, you know. Would you have talked to me?" Gently she laid a hand on his arm.   
  


Yamato didn't resist. "Maybe," he answered finally. "But Sora, I know you know what it feels like, but can *you* imagine that you're just sitting there with your girlfriend on your bench in the park, and she suddenly tells you she doesn't want you as her boyfriend anymore? Last night I felt like I was dragged through Hell and back."   
  


"Me, too," said Sora softly. They sat in silence, until the bell rang.   
  


"I'll phone you when I get home," she promised him.   
  


Yamato sighed, and waved off the phone call. "Don't bother. I'll still be at the gym, practicing for the concert."   
  


"All right," Sora said, her voice hurting.   
  


Yamato turned to face her, hurt and grief in his eyes. "Look Sora, I don't mean to hurt you. Look, I'll talk to you later, okay?" His voice was blunt, not soft and warm like it had been the day before.   
  


"All-all right," replied Sora miserably. First Taichi, then Mimi, and now Yamato, were all doing their best to avoid her.   
  


Come on Takenouchi, don't you think you're overreacting a bit? she asked herself stubbornly. All Yamato has to do is to go to a practice, then you can talk to him. Stop bending things way out of shape.   
  


"Whatever," she murmured to herself, and walked past Yamato, and out of the cafeteria to her next class.   
  


A/N: Ah, I think this is shaping up to be a promising Sorato, eh? I put a lot of emotion into writing this, and I think it might be a long fic, with maybe an NC-17 finale, but I will only do that if it's wanted. Hm...maybe I'll do that along with an alternate, cleaner one...aagh, this is only the first chapter and here I am rambling on and on about the ending...ah, silly me! :P I hope you're enjoying this! 

This is ~~Jane Ishida~~, signing off. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter to Changing Leads. Someone said that I had switched Yamato and Sora's personalities around, and yes I have, but I was only trying to let their true selves shine through. I don't *know* if Sora can really get as angry as I portrayed her, but it's probable that Yama can be sweet and caring (his rebel attitude is only a coverup, remember Into The Darkness?), and I realized the same thing as I wrote the fic. Also, there will be no NC-17 finale, I decided against it with my own free will b4 reading your reviews, which I love and thank you guys for. Instead, I have some other things put up my sleeve...:) I don't own anyone/anything from Digimon, so bear me the accusation of stealing...;) Um...for the last two weeks I was at music camp, so that's why I was so busy and didn't put much up...I'm dedicating this to MoongChi&Tai (my best friend on da Net) and Garurumon, cuz u had to wait such a fucking long time for me to put this up. And well, now it's up. Be happy!! Um...this story isn't done by Sora's P.O.V. (I can't get into her bitchy head-I don't like her!) but some is done by Yama's, just to let you know. Um...I don't know how many band members Yama's band has, so I'm just using two...Kenji and Satoshi...not the Satoshi from *shudders at saying the word* Pokèmon. I've always used them for Yama's band in my fics, so...*shrugs* There you go.   
  


Changing Leads, Ch.2   
  


That afternoon, Sora stomped in angrily to her apartment to find her mother gone and a note left on the fridge saying she had gone to the supermarket. Angrily she ripped it down and threw her books on the table, going into her room and flopping down in exhaustion and frustration on her bed.   
  


Why won't Mimi talk to me? Taichi, either. It's like they're hiding something from me...   
  


Sora stared upward at her ceiling, puzzling over the things. There had to be *some* reason both of them were not talking to her and avoiding her. Then it hit her.   
  


Taichi had dumped Sora for Mimi, and Mimi had dumped Yama for Tai. It made perfect sense. Sora didn't want to admit it, but she remembered that back when she and Taichi had only been friends in Digi World, Taichi had admitted he'd had feelings for Mimi. But then Yamato had told Mimi how he felt about her first, and then Sora had asked Taichi out...Sora sighed, tears forming in her eyes. She and Taichi together was never meant to be. Neither was Mimi with Yama. And now Sora was having very dishonorable feelings.   
  


Sora realized she cared for Yamato as more than a friend. But she didn't know if Yamato would return her feelings if she told him. After all, he was obviously upset about Mimi. But still, Sora couldn't help but hope.   
  


Sora went to pick up the phone, but then remembered that Yamato had said he was practicing with his band at the school gym in the afternoon, and would be home later, possibly in the mood to talk on the phone. She sighed, and looked out the window. Yamato would have to wait.   
  


***************************************************************************************************** 

~*~Yamato's P.O.V.~*~ 

I finished the last few words of the song, stopped playing my guitar, and looked over at Kenji. "That good enough?" I gasped. He grinned, giving me a thumbs up, and tossed me a bottle of water. I opened it and drank greedily, internally annoyed as my sweat-dampened hair fell over my face.   
  


When I pushed my hair out of my eyes, I realized that we had an audience. Normally Mimi, Sora, and Taichi would come along and listen to me and the band practice, but neither one of them was here today. Mimi began to haunt my thoughts again...her sweet smile, her gorgeous eyes that I always found myself lost in...but she was gone. Now she was Taichi's.   
  


I knew that Mimi wouldn't just date anyone, and besides, before I had began to sing at practice Kenji had told me that Mimi was dating Taichi, and he felt sorry for me. Draining my bottle of water, I blinked and looked at the people that had been listening to us. Jun was there.   
  


Jun Motomiya had always been after me. How she knew when my band practices were, I didn't know for certain. She probably was told by Daisuke, who was most likely told by Takeru, who was told by me.   
  


Jun was okay...but odd. I mean, her hair was like Taichi's except reddish pink. Was it natural? And then there was the fact that her school uniform looked like an army outfit. She was a complete fashion disaster...   
  


Damn, Ishida! I cursed myself. Mimi's rubbed off on you. You barely know Jun, but she's nice. And she likes you.   
  


Yeah, I reminded myself, but she's seventeen and goes to the high school. You can't go out with someone three years older than you.   
  


Yeah? I scoffed. You've had girls Takeru and Hikari's age ask you to autograph their things and go out with them before.   
  


But you've refused, I reminded myself firmly, and patiently. And besides, you can't go out with Jun now, not just after losing Mimi. Even if you do, there's someone else that needs you, too.   
  


I nearly choked aloud. What was I thinking? Sora? Needing *me*? Yeah, right. That girl had toughened up just like I had softened during the last three years I had known her for. If I asked her out, she'd probably refuse and then our friendship would be ruined.   
  


But I was realizing I wanted her. Badly. So much it hurt. There would have to be something I could do about it. I could ask her out, or push her away. Become the Yamato I had been three years ago-quiet and aloof, full of teenage angst. But then again, maybe I was still full of angst. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand just staying the same way I was with her now. But now I didn't know what to do.   
  


At that moment, distracting me from my internal war about Sora, Kenji walked over. He nudged me, pointed at Jun, and mumbled something in my ear. "That girl. Jun Motomiya. She's like, so *into* you."   
  


"Like I haven't noticed," I replied loudly. I heard Jun giggle. I turned to look at her. Her hair was falling over her face, and a blush was forming in her cheeks.   
  


"Well, I was just thinking...you know, you broke up with Mimi...maybe you could go out with her...after all, she'll be hanging around you even more, now that she knows the road is clear."   
  


"It might not be," I answered angrily, stuffing my guitar back into the case, clasping it shut and then zipping it into the bag.   
  


"What? You have like a, backup girl or something?" Kenji asked me, his eyes curious.   
  


I jumped off the stage and walked over to the gym door, my hand pressed on the handle. "Maybe," I said casually. "See you later."   
  


As I walked down the hallway, trying not to think about Jun or Sora, something caught my attention, so I walked over to it, curious. It was a poster for a play our drama teacher wanted us to perform.   
  


I hadn't wanted to do it at first, but now it could be fun. Odaiba Junior High, presenting Grease. I decided I would audition, and maybe pull a certain someone into it, too...   
  


Scribbling down the audition time on my hand with a black marker, I nearly laughed aloud. This would be so easy. I'd audition for the male lead role, and get Sora to audition for the female lead. If we both got in, it was clear sailing from here. I'd make her fall in love with me during the auditions, and then I'd have myself a new girlfriend. Yamato Ishida was now back in the game.   
  


*****************************************************************************************************   
  


Sora checked the time on her watch. Four-thirty. Yamato would probably be home by now. Happily she dialed his number, deciding to tell her how she really felt about him when he picked it up.   
  


After six rings, Sora was still confused. No one was answering. Yamato had to be home...he just had to be.   
  


Slamming the phone down in its cradle, Sora burst into tears. She'd never get Yamato...never.   
  


A/N: Okay, so a little shorter than usual. I was originally going to do Grease or Romeo and Juliet for the play, but I decided Grease instead. I mean, can't you picture Matt and Tai with their hair slicked back singing to Greased Lightning? It would be SOOOOO kawaii!!! *_* The play won't be the ending, though. And it's not a play, it's a musical. Okay um...this part is also dedicated to Nicole and Kelly for making us do Grease anyway at camp...um, next part coming soon!!   
  


And if you want the truth, I had a serious case of writer's block for this fic, but I finally got a breakthrough today. Well, c y'all!!! ~~Jane Ishida~~ 


End file.
